legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9. '' '''Daniel:' No! Not her! Anyone but her! (Ragyo approaches the heroes.) Cloe: Ragyo Kiryuin.... I remember mom and dad fighting her.... Ragyo: You thought you could keep me buried forever? Daniel: Wrong generation, Ragyo! E10 BLUE! SUPER MODE! (Daniel morphs into Super Mode and speeds at Ragyo. Ragyo smacks him to the ground.) Cloe: (Enraged) YOU BITCH!! (Cloe rushes at Ragyo, but Ragyo grabs her by the neck.) Ragyo: Have you no respect for adults, child?!! Cloe: I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THOSE WHO WANT HARM THE INNOCENT!!! (Cloe is thrown into a wall and falls to the ground.) Ragyo: THEN YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR OWN MOTHER!!!! Cloe: I SAVED HER FROM HERSELF!!! Ragyo: NO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING SHE WORKED HARD FOR!!!!! (Ragyo rushes at Cloe and attacks her. She falls to the ground again.) Daniel: CLOE!! NO!!! Brody: That's it!! Time to break out the big guns!!! (Ragyo attacks Brody before he could spin the Lion Fire Armor Star. Brody falls to the ground and demorphs.) Ragyo: TIME TO END YOU ALL!! (Suddenly, Ragyo is attacked by a hooded figure. The hooded man continuously blasts her with fire.) Ragyo: The isn't over!! (Ragyo teleports away. Daniel, Cloe, and Brody get up.) Cloe: My fucking neck hurts. Daniel: Are you all right? Cloe: Yeah... I'll be fine. Daniel: (Sighs with relief and then turns to the hooded figure) Thanks for the help... whoever you are. (The man reveals himself to be Freeze.) Freeze: You're welcome. Daniel: No way. Freeze! It's been years! Cloe: Holy crap, you're alive! Freeze: I traveled through time in order to stop Father and Ragyo before they reached the future. I see wasn't fast enough. Daniel: Well, Father's in our custody as you can see. (Freeze sees Father in custody. SPD then arrives. Sky approaches Father.) Father: Am I really gonna go through this again? Sky: Afraid so. Great to have you back. (Sky fires anti-matter fusion at Father and has him put into a containment card.) Sky: Looks like you want have to worry about him anymore. (To David and Brody) David Johnson, Brody Romero, you're needed in Bowerstone. David: Bowerstone? Daniel: Why do they need to go there? Brody: Guess we'll find out when we get there. Cloe: Well then we'll just keep an eye on everything over here till you guys get back. David: Thanks guys. We'll see ya when we get back. (A transport arrive at Bowerstone Castle and drops David, Brody, and Freeze off. They see Ruby, Jayden, Mick and Dane.) Brody: Dad! Mick! Freeze: Ruby! Jayden! Jayden: Derrick, it's great to see you again. Brody: What are guys doing here? Mick: Your Dad and I got a message from someone telling us to meet in the Bowerstone Castle war room. David: Should we head up there? (The six reds head up to the war room. They're met by other Red Rangers.) Freeze: Everyone. Let me introduce you to... T.J., Red Turbo Ranger. Andros, Red Space Ranger. Leo, Lost Galaxy Red Ranger. Carter, Red Lightspeed Ranger. Wes, Red Time Force Ranger. Eric, the Quantum Ranger. Cole, Red Wild Force Ranger. Shane, Red Wind Ranger. Hunter, Crimson Thunder Ranger. Conner, Red Dino Ranger. Bridge, Red SPD Ranger. Nick, Red Mystic Ranger. Mack, Red Overdrive Ranger. Casey, Jungle Fury Red Ranger. Scott, Ranger Series Red. and Tyler, Red Dino Charge Ranger.' '(Sees Tommy and Jason entering the War Room) And let's not forget Tommy, Red Zeo Ranger. And finally, Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. David: Aren't there other Red Rangers around here? Freeze: Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger, and Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior. I already contacted Aurico and Nick already called Leanbow, his father. Ruby: Wow. Everyone here brings back memories. Freeze: So Ruby. How's your adventure going? Ruby: Oh you have no idea how crazy its going. But I'm glad I could see you again. Tommy: Glad you could all make it here. I wasn't too sure if you guys could resist the Sirens' spell getting here. You all may have already heard: Ragyo Kiryuin has returned and is regrouping her forces. Brody: But she was destroyed. Right? Tommy: She was. But someone from this time found a piece of her fiber and regenerated it. (The chef arrives.) Chef: Sir, supper is ready and waiting for you. Tommy: Thank you. (The heroes are the seen in the dinning room. Tommy then pulls up a hollow viewer.) Tommy: Eleven years ago, Ragyo used the power of the Dark Energem to attack Ponyville and attempted to destroy numerous civilians on Mars. Freeze and the other E9s succeeded in stopping the carnage when Ragyo was destroyed by Freeze, using the power of his then newly acquired Battlizer. But then, a few days later, Madame Odius arrived in the past when she followed the E10s into World War II, and then regenerated her. Jason: We've been tracking Ragyo and we found her using an army of Hollowmen and the plan to attack the city. If she succeeds in destroying Bowerstone, then the rest of world will be next. Regardless of whether or not Adagio Dazzle has it under her control. Freeze: If she's getting an army of Hollow Men, then there's only one place in Albion she could that numbers. Mick: Morningwood. Where the undead usually roam. And it was where the the Hero of Brightwall gather more of the allies they needed for the revaluation. David: Well we better get moving then. We can't let Ragyo take over Bowerstone. Ruby: The color red unites once again!! Tommy: That's the spirit Ruby. Everyone. Let's move out! (Meanwhile near the old Morningwood Fort, Ragyo is seen gather more and more Hollow Men) Ragyo: Yes... Rise restless spirits... And rip the living to pieces!! (More Hollow Men begin to raise up and let out their inhuman screech's. Ragyo shows her insane smile at her continuing growing army. Meanwhile at another point in Morningwood, several lights of red appear in the area as the red rangers all appear) Ruby: Huh. So this is Morningwood huh? Casey: This place feels strange. Its so pretty looking, and yet I can feel anger and hate all around. Jayden: That must be the spirits of the dead you're feeling. Shane: Where do you think Raygo's getting her army? Freeze: If I had my guess: I'd she's gathering them at the Morningwood Fort. Eric: That's gonna be a bit of a trip. Conner: We'll likely run into a bunch of Hollow Men along the way. Mack: Then we'll just cut them down. (The Red Rangers begin their trek. While walking, Freeze goes up to David) Freeze: So you're the new guy huh? David: Huh? Oh yeah that's me. Freeze: I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. Anyone who Daniel and Cloe trust to be their leader must be a great kid. David: I hope I live up to your hype then. I heard about the things you did before you died. And Daniel and Cloe told me about you to. Freeze: Don't try and be like me kid. Just be you. I'm sure you'll be great out there. (As the group continues to travel though Morningwood when they hear the sound of moaning) Ruby: What's that sound? Freeze: Hollow Men.... (The group starts sneaking and get near to hiding spots. They then see it. The Hollow Men army) Troy: Look at them all... Reminds me of the Armada... Wes: And its just growing and growing.... David: Can we take all of them down? Jayden: I don't see why not. We've taken on many other vast armies and won. Scott: I think we better do that now! They're right behind us! (Numerous Hollow Men appear behind the red heroes. Ragyo appears as well.) Mick: Well, so much for hiding! Ragyo: Silly fools! Do you really think you can stop us?! Jason: Oh we don't think. We know! Brody: We're not gonna let you destroy the Earth!! Ragyo: Try me! Tommy: Let's do it! (The heroes get into fighting stance.) Ragyo: END THEM! (The Hallow Men let out their inhuman death screechs as they begin their attack. The Rangers begin to fight back with their matrial arts skills and Ruby using her Scythe.) (Jason and Tommy are seen working together, blocking and attacking Hallow Men) Jason: Just like old times, huh partner? Tommy: Got that right buddy! (Wes and Eric pull out some blasters they carry and open fire on a group of Hallow Men) Eric: This time, stay burried. (Jayden is seen joined by Shane and Hunter as he uses his sword) Jayden: Ready? Shane and Hunter: Ready! (Shane and Hunter run just and kick a Hollow Man with a shield, pushing it back which leads to Jayden slicing though it) Jayden: That got him! (Ruby Rose is seen slicing though coming Hollow Men when she is suddenly met by a summoing Hollow Men, who creates even more) Ruby: '''He makes MORE of them!? (She jumps baack at they are start coming toward her but she finds herself surrounded) '''David: '''Look out! (Ruby then sees David flying over her and the Hollow Men, heading toward the summoner fist raised. He glows with a red aura and strikes the summoner. The resulting punch kills the summoner, which leads to the one it summoned dying, and it creates a shockwave that kills a few other Hollow Men, which everyone sees, including Freeze) '''Freeze: Whoa.... Not bad kid. (Ragyo sees this and is surprise) Ragyo: What power.... (Ruby shakes her head out of the shock of what just happened and looks at David in awe) Ruby: Whoa that was amazing!! Its like you got super strength!! David: Heh. Yeah I do. And I got Princess Celestia to thank for that. (Suddenly out of nowhere Ragyo appears infront of David, grabs him by neck and jumps away from the heroes and the fighting) Freeze: DAVID!! (Sees a Hollow Man about to attack but dodges it and shoots its head) (David is seen trying to get out of Ragyo's grip) Ragyo: That power... It is the magic of the pony princess Celestia isn't it? You and your little friends all have these amazing powers. Don't you? David: (Growling) What's it to ya!? Ragyo: She wasn't a match for me when I kidnapped her years ago. You and your friends still don't stand a chance! Jason: (Jumping at Ragyo) That's where you're wrong!! POWER SWORD! (Ragyo's wrist is sliced by Jason. David is freed. Jason runs over to him.) Jason: You okay, rookie? David: Yeah. I'm good. Thanks. Ragyo: YOU!!! (Tommy and Freeze meet up with David and Jason.) Tommy: The others will handle the Hollow Men. We got a score to settle with Ragyo! Jason: Let's go! (The four engage Ragyo in combat. Ragyo easily blocks the sword strikes. Tommy and David jump to fire their blasters at her, but she deflicts the blasts.) Ragyo: You four look tired already. Let me end this!! (Suddenly, Ragyo is blasted by Eric's Quantum Defender.) Eric: I DON'T THINK SO!! Freeze: Let US end this! LET'S DO IT! Jason: DRAGON SHIELD!! Andros: RED BATTLIZED RANGER!! Leo: RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!! Carter: TRANS ARMOR CYCLE!! Wes: RED BATTLE WARRIOR!! Eric: MEGA BATTLE!! Cole: RED SAVAGE WARRIOR! POWER UP!!! Shane: BATTLIZER! NOW! Conner: BATTLIZER! Bridge: SPD BATTLIZER! Nick: RED DRAGON FIRE RANGER! Mack: RED SENTINEL RANGER! ACTIVATE! Casey: JUNGLE MASTER MODE! Scott: SHARK ATTACK MODE!! Jayden: SHOGUN MODE! POWER OF THE ANCESTORS! Troy: Time to borrow some power from Orion! SUPER MEGA GOLD! Tyler: T-REX SUPER CHARGE! Brody: LION FIRE RED!! Freeze: SHOKU-REX! David: BATTLIZER! (The Reds morph into their respective Battlizers.) Jason: Time's up, Ragyo! (The Reds destroy all of the Hollow Men. They turn their attention to Ragyo.) Ragyo: (Angry) You can't destroy me! (The Reds, excluding Brody, use their respective finisher against Ragyo. An explosion occurs and Ragyo is seen barely standing. She sees Brody.) Brody: Don't forget about me! (Ragyo growls in anger.) Brody: LION FIRE ARMOR STAR! LOCK IN! NINJA SPIN! (Star blade becomes engulfed in fire) LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! (Brody speeds towards Ragyo.) Brody: FINAL ATTACK! (Brody slices through Ragyo.) Ragyo: YOU WILL ALL PAY!! (Ragyo then explodes. The Reds cheer for their victory. Sometime later, back in Bowerstone...) Tommy: Thank you all for your help again. Jason: Don't mention it, buddy. Freeze: It was an honor fight along with you guys again. Well, I hate to say it, but... It's time to go. (All of the Reds put their palms the center.) Ruby: It was great to fight all together again like this. Freeze: Indeed it was Ruby. Tommy: It is time to go. May the power protect you all. (The Reds all leave. Freeze looks on, and notice's David is still there.) Freeze: You did great out there David. I know you'll do even better out there. David: (Nods) Thanks. I won't let you down (Freeze nods with a smile. A portal opens behind him, and he steps in.) Freeze: Man do me and Brody got a story for the others... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts